FwPC13
, dubbed Who's the New Student? in the edited English dub, is the 13th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 13th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis A new transfer student appears and gains everyones attention, but he is only interested in the one who hasn't been: Honoka. '' Summary Nagisa takes a break from lacrosse when she happens to spot Fujimura playing soccer. She stops to admire him, but notices his several fan-girls crowding the fence. Suddenly, another boy jumps into the game uninvited, and manages to surpass the other players and score a goal. The fan-girls are shocked, but agree that the new boy is 'good-looking.' The new boy apologizes for interrupting their game, he introduces himself as Irisawa Kiriya, a first year at Verone. Meanwhile, a girl comes to science club to tell everyone about the news that a younger student scored a goal against Fuji-P. While everyone wishes to go see him, Yuriko refuses to let them go, especially Honoka, since they will be presenting Honoka's project at the upcoming science fair. Kiriya is said to have had perfect marks on the admissions exam, which just adds to the reasons why the girls at school are swooning over him. Shiho and Rina are talking about him with Nagisa, as they watch him play soccer with the other boys. Shiho and Rina swoon over him also, even though Nagisa claims that he may be a bit young for them. Nagisa instead, thinks about Fuji-P, only to start banging her head on the fence they're standing behind. This attracts the attention of Kiriya. At lunch, Nagisa starts to crave more as she tries looking for an extra snack she might have. She is then reminded by Rina about the math question she forgot to prepare for next class, and panics as Honoka isn't in the classroom. Honoka is actually in the lab with Yuriko, and Nagisa finds them only to get shocked by their experiment. Honoka explains that their project is a simulation to recreate the circulation of air and water, using thunder in the process, creating a small-scale Earth sort of. They will be presenting this project at the upcoming science fair, with Yuriko excited to take first place. Nagisa is more interested in their untouched lunches, of which they happily give to her since they do not have the time to eat. As the bell rings, Nagisa recalls math, yet again. An annoyed Nagisa heads home after school ends, complaining over being left late at school for remedial classes when she happens to hit a pole. She falls and Kiriya comes by to ask if she is okay, which she confirms herself to be. He reveals that he knows her name since she has a reputation of being one of the school's aces in Lacrosse. He tells her to take care of her body, then takes off. Meanwhile at school, the science club students are almost finished with their project, but they still do not have a name. Yuriko suggests that they call it 'Honoka #1' and voices how sure she is that it will surely win first place. As Honoka is making her way home, Kiriya tries to talk with her but she is not really interested, thus embarrassing Kiriya. Yuriko comes along to ask if it is really okay for her to go over to Honoka's place; Then she tries to make a conversation with Kiriya, but when Honoka realizes that the train is going, the conversation is cut short. He curiously watches the train as a strange dog standing on it's two hind legs approaches. The dog is revealed to be Poisony, who states he was just dumped. Kiriya voices that he is only interested in Nagisa and Honoka, since they beat Pisard and Gekidrago. In this time it is revealed that Poisony is the older sister of Kiriya. Then he points out how strange her appearance is, standing the way she is in her normal form in front of the curious commuters. The day of the science fair is here, with two girls from Verone talking about how Yuriko and Honoka, but specifically the later more, worked hard on their project. Honoka notices how nervous Yuriko is, and points out that she messed up while getting dressed. Nagisa starts to argue with Mepple, while Kiriya appears again to greet her, causing her to ask if he is alone. He claims that he came with the captain, then Fuji-P comes and voices how he came to support Honoka. Kiriya then excuses himself, saying that he forgot something and leaves them alone. Nagisa finds herself very nervous and Mepple teases her, causing her to try to shush him while Fuji-P questions what is going on. As Nagisa attempts to say something, the science fair begins so they quiet down. As Honoka's turn arrives she explains to everyone how lightning is created. Poisony, who is disguised as one of the judges, secretly calls a Zakenna to cause an electrical surge. Honoka tells Yuriko to run away, suspecting that this is Dotsuku Zone's doing. Yuriko reluctantly does, because she's worried about the 'Honoka #1,' but almost gets hit by a fallen light projector. Honoka shoves her away, and tells her to get outside. The students with the exception of the two girls from before, who have fallen asleep in their seats, are lining up to leave the auditorium. Fuji-P is helping with the assistance, causing Nagisa to swoon over how great of a leader he is. With everyone except Nagisa, Honoka, the two sleeping girls, and Yuriko outside, the doors to the auditorium suddenly shut closed. Fuji-P tries to open them, worried about Honoka and Nagisa. Yuriko is stuck in what appears to be a storage closet. The 'Honoka #1' turns into a Zakenna, thus prompting Honoka and Nagisa to transform. When Black and White are fighting Zakenna, Yuriko finally makes it out and asks Pretty Cure to stop fighting 'Honoka #1,' she tells them how much everyone especially Honoka put their heart and soul into making it and does not want them to destroy it. The Zakenna targets Yuriko but Black manages to save her. She then faints as Pretty Cure calls out Poisony. Black tries to battle her, but Poisony dodges her attacks before escaping through a wall. When the Zakenna is about to attack with lightning again, the girls use Marble Screw to drive away the Zakenna. So Poisony retreats as the girls watch the little stars remaining of the Zakenna flee. Later, when Yuriko woke up, the girls explain what happened, leaving out Pretty Cure and the fight. She believes what they have said and later on, during the presentation, she reveals that they chose to name it after Honoka because she is very important with their research. But they show that it was renamed 'Yuriko #1' because she tried her best and they thought it was more special to name it after her. She begins to tear up upon hearing this, and everyone starts to clap while Kiriya looks sightly annoyed. Major Events *Kiriya joins the boys' school at Verone Academy in order to investigate the Cures. *Yuriko, the president of Honoka's science club, is formally introduced. *Koshino Natsuko and Mori Kyoko make a cameo and their first appearance; they'll have a more notable appearance in the next episode due to what happens here. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Yuriko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Beware! The New Younger Boy In School'. *During the fight scene in this episode, two girls watch pretty cure. This is what inspires their imitations of them in FwPC14. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure